Mercury Rising Continuity
The Mercury Rising Continuity is the story of the Mercury Rising universe (the media/writing) arranged in chronological order. The Continuity Pre-''Series''' (1883-1998) The Series S07E16 - Eruption - Dreamworld, Krakatoa eruption, 1883. The Series S07E13 - Only Dreaming - Dreamworld, London Blitz, 1940. The Series S07E14 - Seven Forty-One - Dreamworld, Pearl Harbor, 1941. The Series S03E04 - Savant² - The introduction of the WW2 Allied IDS Project, 1942 to 1947. The Series S01E07 - Death Doesn't Take a Holiday - Flashback to 1967. The Series S02E06 - '' '1÷=2' '' - Birth of Simon Lynch, March 1989. The Series S01E12 - Interruption - Brief flashback to 1991. Mercury Rising: The Autism Dawn - First of prequel trilogy. Experiences of Simon Lynch at 5 yrs. old, 1994. Mercury Rising: The Autism Dawn - Signs - Second of prequel trilogy. Continues young Simon's experiences and more heavily involves Peter Lynch, 1995. Mercury Rising: The Autism Dawn - Memories - Third and final of prequel trilogy. Simon finally discovers that part of his life isn't real at all, and is merely an experience within his own mind, 1996 - 1997. Mercury Rising - Inception of original storyline, June 1998. The Series S01E15 - The Fall - Flashback confession, June 1998. The Series S01E06 - Terror in the Sky - Brief flashback to October, 1998. ''Season 1'' (1999) The Series S01E01 - Simon is NOT Home - Pilot episode of The Series, January/February 1999. The Series S01E02 - Long Lost - Simon meets Peter again after years apart from each other, February 1999. The Series S01E03 - Nerd or Hacker? - An unchracteristic failure by Simon plunges Chicago into darkness, February 1999. The Series S01E04 - MERCURY 2000 - Break-in access to a super-classfied database gives Simon far more than he bargained for, February 1999. The Series S01E05 - Split - The database access alters Simon's abilities to seemingly boundless heights and begins to fragment his personality, March 1999. The Series S01E06 - Terror in the Sky - Simon takes matters into his own hands when he is kidnapped by Zero Section, March 1999. The Series S01E07 - Death Doesn't Take a Holiday - Simon contemplates suicide after Scott and Katharine are killed by Zero Section, March 1999. The Series S01E08 - The "L" Plan, Part 1 - Peter frames Simon for an attack on the Chicago CTA computers that kills over a hundred, March 1999. The Series S01E09 - The "L" Plan, Part 2 - Simon manages to convince the FBI of his innocence and prepares to face off against his brother, March 1999. The Series S01E10 - Crash and Burn - The Series S01E11 - False Crimes - The Series S01E12 - Interruption - The Series S01E13 - Rogatum - The Series S01E14 - Regrets - The Series S01E15 - The Fall - The Series S01E16 - A Big Puzzle, Part 1 - ''Season 2'' (1999-2000) The Series S02E01 - A Big Puzzle, Part 2 - The Series S02E02 - Marked - The Series S02E03 - Simon is Going Home... - The Series S02E04 - Verführen Hirn - The Series S02E05 - Dangers of the Yukon - The Series S02E06 - '1÷=2' - The Series S02E07 - Lessons of Conscience - The Series S02E08 - New Business, Part 1 - The Series S02E09 - New Business, Part 2 - The Series S02E10 - The Real Y2K - The Series S02E11 - Troubled Darkness - The Series S02E12 - All or None - The Series S02E13 - A Choice - The Series S02E14 - Flashes - The Series S02E15 - Leadership, Part 1 - The Series S02E16 - Leadership, Part 2 - ''Season 3'' (2000) The Series S03E01 - Leadership, Part 3 - The Series S03E02 - Leadership, Part 4 - The Series S03E03 - Return - The Series S03E04 - Savant² - The Series S03E05 - Try to Remember - The Series S03E06 - Rift and Silence - The Series S03E07 - Whirlwind - The Series S03E08 - Requiem for a Child, Part 1 - The Series S03E09 - Requiem for Innocence, Part 2 - The Series S03E10 - Decay - The Series S03E11 - Honor the Code... - The Series S03E12 - Last Rights - The Series S03E13 - Mercury Falling - The Series S03E14 - Insanity's End - The Series S03E15 - Bend in the Road - The Series S03E16 - Resurgence - ''Season 4'' (2001) The Series S04E01 - Synesthesia - The Series S04E02 - Execute - The Series S04E03 - What's Been Buried... - The Series S04E04 - The Red Lights - The Series S04E05 - Patient Zero - The Series S04E06 - Redemption - The Series S04E07 - Sins - The Series S04E08 - Double Standard - The Series S04E09 - Broken Arrow, Part 1 - The Series S04E10 - Broken Arrow, Part 2 - The Series S04E11 - High Point - The Series S04E12 - The Borders - The Series S04E13 - Process of Elimination - The Series S04E14 - Price of Admission - The Series S04E15 - The Seventh Commandment - The Series S04E16 - Peter - The Series S04E17 - Children of the Eighth Hour, Part 1 - The Series S04E18 - Children of the Eighth Hour, Part 2 - ''Mercury Rising: 9/11'' (2001) SP-E01 Mercury Rising: 9/11 - ''Season 5'' (2001-2002) The Series S05E01 - Children of the Eighth Hour, Part 3 - The Series S05E02 - Children of the Eighth Hour, Part 4 - The Series S05E03 - Cornered - The Series S05E04 - Exertus - The Series S05E05 - Absolute Risk - The Series S05E06 - Inner Fire - The Series S05E07 - Splintering - The Series S05E08 - Endgame, Part 1 - The Series S05E09 - Endgame, Part 2 - The Series S05E10 - Cryptographer Kid - The Series S05E11 - Hour of Need, Day of Mercy - The Series S05E12 - Evaluation - The Series S05E13 - Illusions - The Series S05E14 - Off Track - The Series S05E15 - End of the Tunnel?, Part 1 - The Series S05E16 - End of the Tunnel?, Part 2 - ''Season 6'' (2002) The Series S06E01 - End of the Tunnel?, Part 3 - The Series S06E02 - Leave 'Em Alone - The Series S06E03 - Code Forty-Four - The Series S06E04 - Unknown Contact - The Series S06E05 - Downfall - The Series S06E06 - Simon Says - The Series S06E07 - Sounds of the Game - The Series S06E08 - An Open Door - The Series S06E09 - Signs of Destruction - The Series S06E10 - Death's Hammer, Part 1 - The Series S06E11 - Death's Hammer, Part 2 - The Series S06E12 - Final Contact - The Series S06E13 - Fires of Death, Part 1 - The Series S06E14 - Fires of Death, Part 2 - The Series S06E15 - On Thin Ice - The Series S06E16 - Inheritance - The Series S06E17 - Memories - The Series S06E18 - Center Play - The Series S06E19 - Shadows of Fear - The Series S06E20 - Hierarchy - The Series S06E21 - Beseiged - The Series S06E22 - Inferno's End, Part 1 - MR-01 Mercury Rising: Fatal Spirit - The Series S06E23 - Inferno's End, Part 2 - The Series S06E24 - Inferno's End, Part 3 - ''Mercury Rising: 2003'' (2003) SP-E02 Mercury Rising: 2003 - ''Mercury Rising: Countdown'' (2003) TV-01 Mercury Rising: Countdown - ''Mercury Rising: Shockwave'' (2003) TV-02 Mercury Rising: Shockwave - ''Mercury Rising: Doomsday'' (2003) TV-03 Mercury Rising: Doomsday - ''Season 7'' (2004) ''Season 8'' (2004-2005) ''Mercury Rising: Infection - Earth'' (2005) SP-E03 Mercury Rising: Infection - Earth - ''Mercury Rising: Unknowns'' (2005) SP-E04 Mercury Rising: Unknowns - ''Legends: Season 1'' (2005) ''Legends: Season 2'' (2005-2006) ''Legends: Season 3'' (2006-2007) ''Mercury Rising: Changing Times'' (2007) MR-02 Mercury Rising: Changing Times - ''Legends: Season 4'' (2007-2008) ''Mercury Rising: World War III'' (2007-2009) MR-03 Mercury Rising: World War III - ''Legends: Season 5'' (2008-2009) ''Mercury Rising: Occupation'' (2009) MR-04 Mercury Rising: Occupation - ''Legends: Season 6'' (2009-2010) ''Mercury Rising: Mediterranean Unrest'' (2010) MR-05 Mercury Rising: Mediterranean Unrest - ''Legends: Season 7'' (2010-2011) ''Mercury Rising: Mediterranean Incursion'' (2010-2011) MR-06 Mercury Rising: Mediterranean Incursion - ''Mercury Rising: Mediterranean Uprising'' (2011) MR-07 Mercury Rising: Mediterranean Uprising - ''Mercury Rising²: Final Stand'' (2011) Mercury Rising²: Final Stand - ''Mercury Rising: 2012'' (2012) MR-08 Mercury Rising: 2012 - ''Mercury Rising³: Full Circle'' (2014) Mercury Rising³: Full Circle - ''Season 9'' (2015) ''Season 10'' (2015-2016) ''Mercury Rising: The Continuing Journey'' (2016) MR-09 Mercury Rising: The Continuing Journey - ''Mercury Rising: Apocalypse Code'' (2021-2025) MR-10 Mercury Rising: Apocalypse Code - ''Mercury Rising: The Eighth Day'' (2026) MR-11 Mercury Rising: The Eighth Day - Category:Mercury Rising Continuity